Kuroko No Stories
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: This is just a compilation of my future stories in KNB. Hope you'll like it! Idea 4: Sibling Rivalry Summary: The GoM aren't the only one who's known in the basketball community. Here in Teiko High School a newly establish girls basketball club named "Next Generation" are taking the spotlight. And what's this? They're the GoM's siblings!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok! I know I haven't updated my two main stories for god-knows-how-long BUT! I'm not gonna discontinue those! **I FREAKING LOVE THOSE!** Anyway I'm gonna post here my upcoming future stories instead of putting them on DARE. Sometimes they're long and sometimes they're short (of course!-but i mean really, really short!). So yeah...

DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **~The Bucket list~**

 ** _(Short Story)_**

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro (long-waited pair) (Probably 5 chaps.)

They run. Run away from those crazy fangirls of his, when they reach certain distance, they stopped to catch their breaths. Especially this male beside who seem to puke any moment now.

"Are you ok?" Concern lingered in his voice. Concerned for this unknown savior.

"I'm ok." He replied in now even breath.

"Thank you." When the said male looked at him. He was in awe-no! He was stunned! He just met the most beautiful person his heterochromia eyes ever seen. His blue hair are like the clear sky, his skin was like porcelain, his voice is like one those angels, his lips was tempting him to kiss him and his eyes...he can stare all day and never get bored. Even though his expression is blank, those beautiful eyes held happiness. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." His name is even beautiful!

"I'm Akashi Seijurou."

His next words though..."Form a contract with me." Kind of turned him off.

"Why should I?" His voice turned cold and intimidating. He should have known. He's one of those people.

"Because you'll need it." He answered confidently not a single fear can be shown.

"Then what do you suggest that we should do?"

"It's simple. All we have to do is to pretend that we're lovers, then little by little your fangirls will stop." He explained like his talking about the weather.

"What will you gain through this?"

"A boyfriend of course."

"Hmm." He didn't know if he should trust him though. They just met! And his asking him to be his **BOYFRIEND!** The other seems to notice this.

"It will only be for a month."

Well..."Then you have a deal...Tetsuya."

* * *

 **AN:** Well this is the first idea

So review~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's 2nd idea! Trailer style~! (I guess?)

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **~The Phone~**

 **Pairing:** I don't know. Probably none, but depends on the story.

 **Warning:** Not sure for their Dialogue and jumbled conversations.

"What are we doing here?" Ask by the tan teen when their ex-captain gather them here.

"Knowing Akashi. I don't know." Answered by the green haired megane while holding a basketball keychain.

"But why here...?" Asked by the purple haired giant while stuffing his face with junk food.

They wonder why _are_ they _here?_

Of all places. It has to be...

Teiko.

"And where's Kurokocchi?" Asked by the annoying blond. He didn't particularly mind to be here, but he wanna see 'his' Kurokocchi!

"Why wouldn't be here." All of them startled when the one who called them was here. The way he said it was more of a statement than a question. "And regarding to Tetsuya. He couldn't come because of some personal matter." None of them answer, but understood it. Though Kise is disappointed.

 **What would you do if...**

"Hmm. I never thought I'll miss this." Akashi said making the others nod in agreement. They were here at their old gym, it felt nostalgic to be here again. It will more fun if the blunette was here.

"Hey look our lockers!" Kise excitedly said when they enter their old locker room.

"Hmm. Akashi didn't you said that you left your phone here?" Midorima asked. Not that he cared or anything, but he's curious.

"I did." Akashi mused. "They said that no one occupied our lockers after we graduated. So I wonder..." The others crowded at the red head and true his word (As if he's ever wrong.) and their surprise _it_ opened. "What do you know it's still here." The red head smirked. They charged the phone using the powerbank. And once they turn it on. It suddenly ring. _Strange..._ they all thought. The ex-captain answered. "Hello?"

* * *

 ** _"Hello?"_**

His phone kept ringing after practice was finished. The only ones are there are the regulars except for the sixthman (Who is too exhausted for practice and decided to go home). Who is this?! How dare they disturb him!

"Who is this? If this is a prank, cut it out. Before... _unfortunate_ things happen." He said in a intimidating voice. Others shivered at the words their captain said.

 _ **"Oh really? Maybe you're forgetting that "you're" the one who called."**_

 **you could talked to someone...**

 _ **"Don't lose Tetsuya..."**_

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

 _ **"After your third National Championship...Tetsuya will quit..."**_

"What do you mean?!"

 **that is yourself?**

"Who is this?!"

 _ **"I'm Akashi Seijurou."**_

"But I"M Akashi Seijurou!"

* * *

 **AN:** So what do you guys think?

So review~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** All I can say is hi!

Too lazy to explain.

Maybe next time.

* * *

 **~Certified Yaoi Fan~**

 ** _(Sneak Peak)_**

 **Pairings:** KuroHarem( and whoever Tetsuya's OTPs)

 _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I love to write stories..._

"KUROKOCCHI! AHOMINECCHI IS BULLYING ME AGAIN~!"

"SHUT UP! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT? HUH?!"

"KUROKOCCHII!"

 _'They're at it again! How cute~!"_

 _...mostly of my friends and teammates. But I can't help it! Especially when they-!_

 _"_ Oi Bakagami let play one on one!"

"Bring it Ganguro!"

"Oh I will. Prepare to be beaten!"

"The hell I will!"

 _"Oh my! Oh my! they're too close with each other! Are they going to kiss?! Are they?! JUST KISS ALREADY!"_

 _I may appear normal to them but I'm actually..._

"Shin-chan is treating me like a slave."

"Well aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well if you bought your lucky item, this wouldn't have happen."

"But that's ridiculous!"

 _"MidoTaka! Kyaa~"_

 _...a yaoi fan..._

"Tetsuya you're spacing out again."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should rest Kuroko."

"Maybe."

"What is this? You've been spacing and writing in that thing, Kurokocchi."

"No. It's nothing."

"Bet his writing how awesome I am!"

"Ha~!? You wish!"

"Idiots."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** "

 _...well 'closet' yaoi fan._

 _Can't let them know can I?_

* * *

 **AN:** So I guess this will be my first priority. If you have questions or you wanna see my other story ideas, just comment below.

So review~


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here's the 4th idea~!

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **~Sibling Rivalry~**

 **(Character Introduction)**

 **Parings:** KuroHarem

 **Aomine Daika:** Sporty (of course), Shy (except when she plays), responsible

 **Appearance:** Tan-skinned, eyes are dark blue, hair's always in high ponytail.

She cares for her brother (but doesn't mean she never hits him). She blushes whenever she see Tetsuya or when someone compliments her.

 **Position:** Center

 **Murasakibara Atsumi:** Glutton (like her brother), pervert (probably worse than Daiki)

 **Appearance:** She's atleast as the same height as Kise Ryouta, she has purple hair and eyes. Her hair is always done in low ponytail, but she turns it into a high ponytail when it gets serious.

She's touchy (to Tetsuya (much to everyones chargin)), She brings a lot of sexual innuendo, especially to Tetsuya.

 **Position:** Shooting Guard

 **Midorima Shino:** Non-superstitous, annoying (according to Shintarou), Takao's future Bestfriend

 **Appearance:** She has the same height as Tetsuya, she has green eyes and hair that's always in braids.

She only wears glasses because she thinks it looks great on her, she loves to play pranks on people (especially to her brother (much to Takao's happiness)).

 **Position:** Power Forward

 **Akashi Seira:** Childish, cheery, blunt

 **Appearance:** She has red eyes and hair that's always down with a black headband, at a game her hair was always in a messy bun.

She and Ryouka are the only ones in the group that has a part-time job, while the rest takes care of the house (yes. They all live together.). She's one of the person that who can say hurtful words with a cheery smile (she's aware of that, but doesn't care). She sometime pretends to be a klutz to attract attention or for revenge.

 **Position:** Small Foward. Vice Captain

 **Kise Ryouka:** Matured, Sadist (Ryouta's scared of her)

 **Appearance:** Golden eyes and wavy hair that always of a princess style, at a game her hair is done in a high ponytail

She and Seira are the only ones who have a part-time job. She's strict about other people and criticize them when she has a chance. Her sadisticness can be compare to Seijurou, still she never criticize her teammates (and tetsuya (for she thinks Tetsuya is perfect as he is)).

 **Position:** Point Guard and Captain.

 **What they all have in common:**

They're all part of the special section in Teiko alongside with Natsumi and Tetsuo. They're perverts (not more than Atsumi), they're all flirty (yes even Daika, despite her innocence), they live independently and has a house the the seven of them occupied, they don't want to follow their brother's footsteps (that's why they have different position in basketball unlike their brothers.). They're all one year younger than their brothers, their brothers aren't aware that they know each other. Most of all they're all inlove with Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Momoi Natsuki:** Mature, overprotective (somehow the mother hen of the group)

 **Appearance:** His hair and eyes are lighter shade of pink. His as the same height as Kise Ryouta

Despite being a student also, he took the liberty of coaching the **Next Generation** (like Aida Riko). He's a part-time model (in secret). He's somehow a sadist, he hated the **Generation of Miracles** and cares for Satsuki (but doesn't mean he'll back away in wooing Tetsuya's heart) and Tetsuya so much (much to everyones annoyance and Ryouka's amusement.). He likes to flirt, but he never dated anyone.

 **Position:** Coach

 **Kuroko Tetsuo:** Cheerful, overprotective and possessive (he's the opposite of Tetsuya)

 **Appearance:** His eyes and hair are darker shades of teal. Despite being younger, he's taller than Tetsuya (much to Tetsuya's despair)

He has a big brother complex (means he has romantic feelings for him) and won't let anyone have his brother (but doesn't object the idea of sharing him). He and Natsuki are the only males in the group. His bestfriend is Seira (because of attitudes) and Natsuki (Because they're the only boys there). He's great in basketball, but doesn't like playing on the court-rather he would just watch (probably because he likes to stare at his brother more.) and be the manager of the group. His a big crybaby and likes to draw attention when his brother is around, but can turn saddistic when Tetsuya's back is turn.

 **Position:** Manager

 **Common:** They all love basketball to the bottom of their hearts. And can't stand the people who only plays out of just being good at it. That and...Kuroko Tetsuya, they'all want his heart (Atsumi: And his D~) (All: ATSUMI!)

* * *

 **AN:** Well they're you have it the GoM's siblings and they're introduction. I might add more about they're description.

Questions? Comments? Violent reaction? Just ask away.

So review~


End file.
